zeldaskingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Oscuro Evil
|genre = Action-Adventure |modes = Singleplayer |ratings = T for Teen |platforms = Nintendo Wii U |media = 1 Wii U Optical Disc |requirements = |input = Wii U controller Wii Remote & Nunchuk }} The Legend of Zelda: Oscuro Evil (Zeruda no densetsu: Yami no sunpō, The Legend of Zelda: Dimensions Darkness) is the fifteenth installment of the popular The Legend of Zelda series, and is a video game for the Nintendo Wii U, released in November 2012 and created by Alpha Generations, Inc.. The game stars Link, Zelda, Ganondorf and Oscuro: the four holders of the Tetraforce shards. The game takes place in an alternate-alternate timeline, different from the two normal ones based upon the Child and Adult endings of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The game was originally thought to be in development starting April 2011, however, employees at Alpha Generations, Inc. had denied all rumors, despite several screenshots saying otherwise. As of December 29, 2011, one employee had confirmed a Legend of Zelda game to be in the works, however fans thought the game spoken of was simply the game Copyforce Beta. It was officially revealed to the public on January 15, 2012, where they revealed to have been working on it since October 2011. Story One day in the land of Hyrule, chaos was everywhere: earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. The reason behind the chaos is the Tetraforce. An ancient object created by the four goddesses: Eldin (Goddess of Power), Faron (Goddess of Courage), Lanayru (Goddess of Wisdom) and Ordona (Goddess of Anger). The Tetraforce was created by the goddesses and watched by the ancient sages. The Tetraforce, to save it from evil, was broken up and given to four people with similar attributes. was given the Tetraforce of Courage, was given the Tetraforce of Wisdom, was given the Tetraforce of Power and the Tetraforce remained with someone unknown for many, many years. The chaos was happening due to the evil being coming from another dimension and trying to absorb all pieces of the Tetraforce and taking over the universe, as he was the one with the Triforce of Anger. He, and Ganondorf teamed up to eliminate the two other pieces, held by Zelda and Link (though unknown to them) and conquer the universe. Main Characters Playable Characters *' ' - The main hero of the game, Link lives in a small town called Ordon Village. He is a mere goat-herder who works at the Lon Lon Rach. Secondary Hero Characters *' ' - The princess of Hyrule and Link's love interest. She is magical. Evil Characters *' ' - One of the two main villains and the most notable Geurodo in Hyrule. He has a huge scar on his chest, symbolizing where the older hero of Hyrule struck him. *' ' - Oscro is a great evil from an alternate dimension, and the holder of the mysterious Tetraforce of Anger. He teams up with Ganonforf during the game.